


Clean Play

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: 14 DAYS OF QUARANKLAINE DAY 1: STARBUCKS!KLAINEKurt and Blaine are both baristas at Starbucks. They have been scheduled to work a clean play, or deep clean, of the store, which means that they will be working alone together until midnight. What will ensue?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Clean Play

The moment the clock struck 10:30p.m., Kurt slammed the drive thru window shut, sighing, and chuckling lightly. “Jesus, tonight was wild!” Kurt said. He looked over to Blaine, who was putting a milk carton into a fridge. They were both sporting their green Starbucks aprons, but their fashion varied heavily. Blaine wore a black polo with a light gray bow-tie, as well as dark blue jeans with traditional non-slip shoes. Kurt was wearing a skin tight gray turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and black Doc Martens. His apron was covered in pins, including a rainbow pin and a pin with a 2 on it, signifying that he had been with the Starbucks company for two years. 

“Yeah,” Blaine said, smiling, but clearly exhausted, “This is going to take some getting used to...this whole closing thing.” Blaine had only been with the company for about a month, and this was his first closing shift. Kurt was wiping down the bar at this point, and smiled at Blaine. “You did great! Seriously, it’ll get much better with experience. Trust me, the first time I closed, I was a much bigger mess than you are. You’re picking things up so quickly! But don’t get too comfortable….we still have our clean play to do after our general close.” Kurt gave Blaine a playful wink. A clean play was an after hours deep clean where they would be working together to get cleaning tasks done around the store. Blaine didn’t look entirely convinced that he did a great job, but shyly thanked Kurt anyways.

Kurt walked away to grab cups to stock from the back of the store, and Blaine couldn’t help but stare at Kurt the entire time he was walking away. He thought Kurt was beautiful. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a little bit of a crush on Kurt Hummel. However, he knew he couldn’t act on it any time soon. He just started at his job! He had no time to focus on anything other than making sure he did a good job and learned everything he needed to learn. He didn’t have the confidence anyways. He was new and always fumbling around, making mistakes on the job. There was no way that Kurt would find that attractive, right?

They cleaned in a comfortable silence. Blaine restocked the fridges with milk and made whipped creams for the next day while Kurt went to do whatever dishes were left over. Kurt would occasionally look up from his dishes and look at Blaine. He knew that Blaine had been staring at him, and Kurt definitely wanted to stare back. He thought that Blaine was very handsome, and he wanted to get to know him more. Tonight was his chance to do that.

The supervisor, Finn, in the back had been counting the money for the night, but came back out to remind the boys that as soon as they were done with their regular closing tasks, that they could get started on their clean play. Blaine was nervous because he had never done a clean play before. 

Finn, was new to his job as well, and not always the brightest. However, he was great with customers, and always treated his baristas well. That being said, he struggled when it came to time management, and he was still struggling to finish counting money and do all of his supervisor duties when he was supposed to be instructing tasks for the clean play. “Sorry I can’t be of more help! I’m still getting used to my gig, too!” Finn looked embarrassed but tried to keep it together. He looked over at Blaine, and began to talk with way more enthusiasm than necessary, thinking it’ll soothe Blaine’s obvious nerves. “Don’t worry about it, though, dude! Everything is going to be just fine! Kurt has done tons of clean plays, haven’t ya buddy?!” 

Kurt looked up from the last few dishes he was washing and rolled his eyes at Finn, but also had a genuine smile on his face. He and Finn had been friends for a few years now, even before working at Starbucks together. They were both seniors at the same high school and ran in similar crowds. They were super different, Kurt being openly gay, and not afraid to show it. Finn was tall and awkward, but a hell of an athlete. Even so, they still managed to have a wonderful friendship.

“Yes, Finn, I can take care of whatever needs to get done out here. Go do…. whatever you need to do because I’m sure it’s a lot. We got this, right Blaine?” Kurt looked excitedly at Blaine, who nodded and gave a thumbs up. Finn looked grateful and said, “Thanks, guys! Uh, I’ll be out in a bit but, yeah, I’m still figuring all this shit out! Have fun!” When Finn walked away Blaine looked at Kurt, concerned. “Is he qualified for this job?” Kurt laughed loudly and walked over to Blaine, patting him on the back. “Believe it or not, he’s actually great at his job. Takes him a little longer to get the money parts done, but it’s always done right, and he works really hard for us. Don’t worry, we got this! Let’s start with showing you how to deep clean the fridges.” 

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the floor together, pulling the milks out of the fridges one-by-one. “So, this is actually a pretty easy deep clean! We are mainly focusing on cleaning the fridges and drains today. Since we have four fridges, you can clean these two under the espresso machines, and I’ll go clean the two underneath the blenders. Does that sound good?” Blaine nodded at Kurt. “Just make sure you clean all of the inside and the outside, including the back of the fridge. There’s a tray holding water that may also need to be dumped and cleaned if it’s leaking. Other than that, it’s super straightforward! Do you have any questions before we get started?” 

Blaine shook his head. “Thank you so much for helping me, but I’ll be alright. If you want me to work on the fridges myself you can go and just focus on the drains? I don’t want to slow the process down.” Kurt waved Blaine off. “Now what fun would that be when I can stay over here and get to know you more?” Kurt smiled, nudged Blaine with his shoulder, and stood up to move to his fridge. Blaine was surprised that Kurt wanted to get to know him more, but figured it was just because he was new at the job and they hadn’t had much time to talk to one another.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes, scrubbing away at their first fridge. Blaine would glance over at Kurt, who would glance back, making Blaine hurry to look away and continue his work. It made Kurt smile. Then, Kurt decided to break the silence. “So, Blaine, what made you wanna work at Starbucks?” Blaine looked up from his fridge for a moment to think. “Well, I’ve been needing a job for a while. I like being independent. I hate asking my parents for money. I’m 17 already and I think it’s good to gain some financial knowledge and responsibility! What about you?” Kurt got slightly quieter, but didn’t stop his work. “My dad is sick, and he needs my help paying his hospital bills.” 

Blaine completely stopped doing what he was doing, and looked at Kurt with concerned eyes. “Shit, Kurt, I’m so-” Kurt cut him off. “No, no don’t worry about it. I asked you, it makes sense for you to ask me back. He’s been in and out of the hospital a lot, so working helps because hospital bills are pretty steep. It’s okay. I like it here. I’m 17 as well, so I relate to the whole wanting financial independence and stuff, too.” Kurt gave a small smile and tried to lighten the mood. “But, more about you! Do you have any special skills? Any pet peeves? Dirty secrets?” Kurt’s voice lowered and got more teasing as he asked the last question, and Blaine laughed loudly.

“Dirty secrets, huh? I don’t know about that. I guess I can just tell you that I’m gay? That dirty enough for you?” “I said  _ secret  _ Blaine, not state the obvious!” Kurt laughed, while Blaine had a look of absolute shock on my face. “I am not that obvious!” Kurt smirked at Blaine. “Maybe, but the way you stare at my ass all the time begs to differ.” Blaine was absolutely dumbfounded as a look of absolute terror grew on his face. He turned bright red, and tried to go back to his work.

“Blaine, no! I’m not making fun of you! Trust me, the stares are mutual.” Blaine then slowly lifted his head back up and stared at Kurt, still red, but with a small smile on his face. “You mean, you-you-” Kurt cut Blaine off again. “Yes, I have also been...looking. Why else do you think I switched shifts with Rach today? You think I like sitting on this floor cleaning out fridges?!” 

Blaine was absolutely elated, his smile beaming. “I don’t feel nearly as bad about staring anymore.” He chuckled lightly before continuing. “So….did you want to do something after this? Please? Like just get food?” Kurt laughed and pulled his phone out and moved closer to Blaine to show him the time, which read 11:45. “You think we’re gonna find a place nice enough for our first date to still be open? Our best bet right now would be McDonald’s!” Blaine covered his face with his hand, half embarrassed, but half smiling.

“Ahhh I got too excited! I’m sorry! I guess I can wait until tomorrow.” He tried to pout playfully, but he couldn’t stop smiling at Kurt, who was now sitting directly next to him after showing him his phone. Kurt smiles back at Blaine. “Tomorrow sounds wonderful, but I don’t know if  _ I _ can wait until tomorrow.” 

Blaine looked confused. “But...like you just said, everything is closed already?” 

“Not for our date, Blaine.” 

Blaine looks even more confused. “Then what can’t you wait for?”

“This.” Kurt slowly closed the distance between the two, kissing Blaine lightly. 

At first, Blaine looked surprised, but then he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, kissing Kurt back. It was slow and short, and when they pulled away, they took a second to just look at one another. Blaine then laughed lightly. “This is  _ not  _ how I planned on tonight going! Not that I’m complaining!”

Kurt looked around the store and started laughing loudly. “We finished nothing! Nothing got done!” He continued to laugh but Blaine suddenly came back down to reality, and started to panic, eyes wide. “Oh my gosh! We didn’t finish the fridges and we didn’t even start cleaning the drains! We’re screwed.” Kurt, still laughing, put his arm around Blaine. “Don’t worry, Blaine! Let’s just make ourselves look busy so when Finn comes out it looks like we’ve been working hard. He won’t know any different.” 

With one quick, final peck, Kurt hurried up to his fridges, cleaning the outsides while Blaine did the same with his fridges, still looking a little nervous. But then he looked up from his fridge and looked over at Kurt. When their eyes met, they gave each other another smile before continuing their work. 

One minute later, Finn came out from the back, excitedly. “Alright, guys! I sorted it all out! How’s it going out here?” Finn takes a moment to look at the fridges that the boys were still currently “cleaning”. “Wow, guys! Cleaning until the very end! That’s awesome! And those fridges are  _ sparkling _ ! I’ll tell ya, some of the other baristas really slack off when I’m in the back. Common, let’s get the hell outta here!” Finn walked to the back of the store to set the alarm.

The two boys got up from the floor and began to bust up laughing. Kurt smiled at Blaine. “So, how was your first clean play?” Blaine took a moment to pretend he was contemplating his answer. “Mmmmm….I guess it was  _ okay _ .” He smiled over at Kurt. “Seriously, I loved it. But I have a feeling I’m going to love tomorrow even more.”

Finn came back up to the front, walking quickly towards the door. “Let’s go, dudes, the alarm is set! I don’t want the cops getting called on me for not leaving quick enough….again.” Kurt and Blaine shared one final smile, and then followed Finn out the door, both of them with promises for tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Be sure to check back tomorrow for day 2! The prompt for tomorrow is Cheerios!Klaine, so you won't want to miss it! Be sure to read Kayla's fics as well if you haven't already!


End file.
